


Soulmate Colour AU

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is the soulmate colour AU, but I changed it slightly to add more interest. So instead of 'love at first sight' you see more colours, the more you fall in love with the person, until you realise who it is, then you can fully see colour. Also, the colours you see vary depending on your soulmates emotions. I hope that makes sense, Thank you and Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the soulmate colour AU, but I changed it slightly to add more interest. So instead of 'love at first sight' you see more colours, the more you fall in love with the person, until you realise who it is, then you can fully see colour. Also, the colours you see vary depending on your soulmates emotions. I hope that makes sense, Thank you and Enjoy!

Purple. That’s the colour Ryan sees first. Purple’s begin to seep into his vision, then not soon after came pinks. That developed into browns and reds, and soon the whole spectrum. It didn’t take him long to figure out who his soulmate was. The purple belonging to his hoodie, the pink of his sniper and the browns of his eyes. Ray was clearly his soulmate, but Ryan knew Ray was still clueless about his.

Ray first started to see reds. He could only see red for a long time, starting when he joined the crew, meeting everyone. After each heist he would see them, covered in red, the blood being either their own or someone else’s. He started to view blues next. This was a surprise, as normally the colours are somewhat related, but he liked the contrast it gave. He could tell that both Geoff and Ryan had blue eyes, but he was more pulled to Ryan’s oddly. Then, after looking at Ryan’s eyes more colours started to filter into his vision. And that was when he realised Ryan was his soulmate.

They both explored the new experience together, enjoyed both the colours and company. They found it also to be quite useful, for example, if one of them was to get hurt on a heist, the other’s colours would waver and fade slightly, indicating to them the other was hurt.

Also, when one of them was sad, the other’s colour would again fade, leaving the blues to be a vibrant as ever.

However, all Ryan began to see was Blue. He confronted Ray about it, asking him what was wrong. Ray simply avoided the question though, and continued to play a game. Ryan joined in and was happy to notice his vision less blue as they played, joked and interacted. Although, when they stopped, Ryan’s vision again faded into blue as Ray left alone for the bedroom.

It ended with a heist. It was the most elaborate one yet. Trains, helicopters, boats all being involved; but has a simple objective. Bank. Money. Out.

Team Nice Dynamite was on the vault duty, Geoff and Ryan were keeping guard in the main lobby, Jack was driving a helicopter, and Ray was in his usual position as sniper.

Police were soon rolling in, Ray’s sight began turning red as Ryan began to shoot them down, but that was a normal occurrence for Ray. Soon Special Forces turned up, trained professionals with equipment to match.

Ray warned the others, but stayed in his perch, slowly taking shots at the people below.

But it was too much.

The plan was abandoned, everyone splitting up to get to safety. Michael and Gavin were first to go. They went down protecting each other, like they always said they would. The final ‘Goodbye my boi,’ escaped from Gavin’s lips was what triggered Geoff.

He stormed into the action, in anger, taking anyone down in sight. Jack screamed at him to get out of there, but it was too late, and by the time Geoff was blown up, a missile had been sent out after Jack. She managed to evade a few, but eventual the tears caught up with her, and blurred her vision. She may have been the best pilot, but even a pilot needs to see, so she went down.

That left Ryan and Ray. Ray started running down the fire escape, skipping steps and taking leaps until he reached the floor.

He looked around, in a panic for Ryan. The Special Forces were still advancing down the street, and were focused on an alleyway. Ray jogged down the street, taking out anyone who saw him, and soon caught a glimpse of Ryan, bleeding heavily from the shoulder.

Ray took out an explosive, throwing it into the crowd of police men and Special Forces, trying to cause a distraction for Ryan. It worked, as everyone turned to face the new threat of Ray, their only mistake, as Ryan then had the chance to kill them from behind.

The immediate threat was gone, and Ray and Ryan rushed into a nearby car, and starting speeding down the road, and onto the highway.

Ryan ignored his injury, and focused on the road, pushing the car to its limits. Ray began shooting from the passenger seats, taking out cars tailing them, and attempting to snipe a helicopter pilot.

“It’s all my fault..” Ray sobbed as he shoot, missing everything as began to shake with tears. “I am the fucking protection, and the eyes of the crew. I let them die.”

“Shut up Ray,” Ryan shouted, and grabbed Ray’s hand to get him to focus on him. They were still speeding down the highway, but Ryan didn’t want Ray to feel guilty for even a second.

“This is not your fault at all. Is this why you’ve been depressed lately, you feel like the crew’s protection is on your shoulders?” Ryan asked in a quieter tone, and Ray nodded his answer.

More helicopters approached though, ruining their moment, as Ryan had to again fully concentrate on the road. The police cars still followed, and started to shoot at them, and suddenly Ray gasped in pain.

“Hey Ryan, I love you.” Ray muttered, and shut his eyes. A rogue bullet had embedded itself into his chest.

That’s when it happened. The day Ryan had dreaded since he was able to see colour. His colour faded, and descended into black and whites again. He clenched he fists tighter around the steering wheel, put his foot down further, and screamed.

He couldn’t think straight, so he didn’t. He was rapidly approaching mount chiliad, and decided fuck it. Let’s go out in a blaze of glory.

He slammed the brakes on, the car screeching to a halt. And, like nothing had even happened, calmly left the car. This actually surprised his pursuers, as they paused to take the situation in for a minute. That’s when he revealed his rocket launcher, he ripped of his skull mask, chucked it next to Ray’s sniper rifle, and ran towards them, blowing up as many as he could.


End file.
